Trigger
Trigger, also referred as Weak Quirk Improvement Drug, is a type of drug that gives a boost to a individual's Quirk, simultaneously weakening their sense of reason. Trigger addicts suffer a side-effect after the use that changes their tongues color to black.Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals - Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 3-4 Revealed Users My Hero Academia *An villain amplifies his Blades, sprouting a great number of very long blades from his body. He is capable of controlling them, sprouting and retracting them, as well as focusing them in one place to reach great destructive power. They become sharp enough to nick Kirishima's Hardening.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 133 *Joi Irinaka of the Eight Precepts of Death amplifies his Mimicry, allowing him to affect much larger than the physical area of a refrigerator, his normal limit, and to merge with and manipulate an entire underground facility in preparation for the Heroes' invasion.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 139 *Rikiya Katsukame of the Eight Precepts of Death amplifies his Stamina Absorbing, allowing him to use it without making physical contact with others, absorbing stamina by simply inhaling. Vigilante: My Hero Academia Illegals *Raputo Tokage amplifies his lizard appearance to a strong Pterodon Physiology Quirk.Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals - Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 *Moyuru Touchi, who only appeared to have a small flame in place of his hair, is amplified to become a powerful flaming rock golem. *Soga Kugizaki amplifies his Spike to a Porcupine Physiology Quirk, that sprouts stronger spikes all over his body.Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals - Manga: Chapter 2, Page 18 *Mario Kugutsu is transformed into a massive four-armed giant.Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals - Manga: Chapter 2, Page 26-27 *Akira Iwakou, whose Quirk was amplified to a Hardening transformation-type Quirk, with additional Enlargement and Super Strength abilities. *Teruo Unagisawa, whose unrevealed Quirk was amplified to make him a large, eel-like creature, whose skin was capable of secreting slippery slime. He also had greatly enhanced mobility, being able to bounce off the walls of buildings to launch himself into the air and even keep up with Pop Step's Leap. His mouth was also filled with numerous sharp teeth, somewhat resembling a leech. *Quinn Hachisuka, while not a user herself, utilizes her Quirk as a specialized delivery system. Infecting dozens of Quirk using citizens in order to effectively test drive trigger's potency while in use. *An civilian from Chapter 5 (Illegals), who was amplified to gain blades on his fingers and shoulders, as well as Muscle Enhancement and Enlargement. *An civilian from Chapter 5 (Illegals), who was amplified to release electricity from her eyes. *An civilian from Chapter 5 (Illegals), who was amplified to release black fluid from his palms. *An civilian from Chapter 5 (Illegals), who was amplified to catch on fire. *An civilian from Chapter 5 (Illegals), who was amplified to become very large and round, with dark skin and lighter markings. His body also released streams of water from several points. Pictures Moyuru Touchi and Raputo Tokage Trigger.png Random Civillian Trigger.png Spikes Trigger.png Blade Trigger.png References Category:Terminology Category:Substances Category:Quirks